Looking For Mr Kim
by xxibgamandaxx
Summary: BTS FANFICT. Ini karena Jungkook. Semua kerumitan ini bermula dari kesalahan Jungkook. Somi nekat terbang ke Korea Selatan demi mencari Kim Tae Hyung, seseorang yang pernah singgah pada masa lalu Jungkook. VKook [Slight!VMin!YoonSeok!NaMi] PG-15 - NC-17 Fluff T-M GS! Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi as Girl Yoojung and Nayoung as Boy


Author : xxibgamandaxx

.

.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst, NC-17, Yadong, Fluff/?

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Somi, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok

.

.

Support Cast : Yoojung, etc^^

.

.

Pairing : NaMi Nayoung X Somi (Couple lainnya nyusul yaa^^)

.

.

Length : Multichapter

.

.

Rated : T-M

.

.

Disclaimer : All the cast is belong to god, their agency and they parents but this ffn is belong to me

.

.

Warning(s) : It is Genderswitch fanfic so DLDR! RnR, typo(s), bahasa non baku, story line mungkin gak jelas, etc

.

.

GS! Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi as Girls GS! Nayoung and Yoojung as boys

.

.

 **HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. ENJOY!**

.

.

 **BAB SATU : Happy New Years!**

Dhuarrrrr... Ribuan mata menatap bentangan langit Seoul setelah sebelumnya semua orang serentak menghitung mundur dari _sip, gu, phal, chil, yug, o, sa, sam, i, il._ Serentak semua petasan dibakar dari segala penjuru, suaranya berdesing-desing terdengar begitu nyaring diantara kerumunan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul. Tepat pukul 00.00 KST pergantian tahun.

Somi beringsut menahan dingin di sekitar city walk sambil memegang secangkir _hot choco_ yang baru saja ia beli dari _vending machine._ Matanya sibuk mencari sebagian tempat yang kosong di kafe-kafe pinggir jalan, sayang semuanya ternyata sudah penuh, terpaksa kini ia berdiri diantara kerumunan orang di pusat kota Seoul tepatnya di sekitar Dongdaemun.

 _'Gila! Suhu malam ini dinginnya menggigit persis gigitan beruang kutub.' Batinnya_

Berdasarkan prakiraan cuaca di televisi Korea pagi tadi, kemungkinan besar suhu esok hari akan lebih rendah dari hari ini. Somi yang sudah terbiasa dengan iklim di Korea pun masih bergidik 'Kenapa bisa sedingin ini?!'

Jalanan kini membeku, membuat Somi harus terpeleset jika tidak memperhatikannya. Tumpukan-Tumpukan es di sisi jalan langsung mengalir ke saluran drainase kota. Beberapa petugas sibuk membersihkan lapisan salju yang licin itu.

Walaupun dinginnya begitu menggigit, ternyata malam tahun baru jauh lebih menarik daripada bertemankan selimut dan bantal di kamar. Mungkin Somi salah satu yang kena magnet malam tahun baru ini. _'Kebetulan lagi di Seoul mengapa harus menghabiskan malam tahun baru di kamar saja?'_ gumamnya memutuskan keluar lengkap dengan pakaian musim dingin.

Buru buru ia membongkar isi tasnya mencari sebuah kamera polaroid pemberian ibunya saat ia berulang tahun ke lima belas, tepatnya tanggal 09 Maret kemarin. Kembang api yang menghiasi langit kota Seoul seperti lukisan malam yang mampu membuat setiap mata terpana takjub. Tak puas dengan kamera polaroidnya, ia pun menggunakan handphone untuk mengabadikan perayaan tahun baru dengan kembang api di pusat kota Seoul.

Klik... Klik... Ia tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan hasil foto kembang api yang menari-nari memenuhi langit Seoul untuk sepuluh menit pertama ketika semua orang mengucapkan _saehae bok mani badeseyo!_

Somi kembali meneguk _hot choco_ di tangannya untuk mengusir dingin. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita pecinta fotografi lengkap dengan kamera ber-tele yang dipasangi tripod. Somi sempat melirik sekitarnya, ternyata bukan hanya wanita ini saja yang sibukdengan kameranya. Kamera ber-tripod ini sudah terlihat di sepanjang dari _mini stream Cheonggyecheon_ hingga Dongdaemun.

Kerumunan orang di tengah tengah Dongdaemun terlihat begitu menarik perhatian orang orang sekitar termasuk Somi yang mengamati lewat ekor matanya. Terlihat beberapa orang bergantian memeluk seorang wanita yang tubuhnya dipasangi tulisan " _Free Hug._ Khusus untuk malam tahun baru ini, siapa saja boleh memeluknya. Kerumunan itu didominasi oleh kaum adam yang berharap mendapat sebuah pelukan, sementara Somi tak begitu tertarik bergabung dalam kerumunan itu. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan _hot choco_ nya hingga tak tersisa setetes pun.

Para fashionista Korea terlihat mondar-mandir di depan Somi. Penampilan mereka begitu semarak dengan aksesoris bando berlampu, gelang glow in the dark dan sneaker wedges LED. Mereka terlihat cantik dengan berbagai jenis jumper Korean style yang unik unik. Ada yang memadukannya dengan rok berimpel yang rumit, celana jeans hangat berbahan tebal ditambah sepatu boot berbahan wol sintetis yang tinggi hingga menutupi betis. Jenis-jenis syal yang menutupi leher mereka juga bermacam macam. Mulai dari wol tebal yang panjang berjuntai juntai hingga syal mahal keluaran Eropa. Semua bercampur baur disini menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun.

Sesekali Somi melirik ke salah satu pria muda yang mengenakan syal abu abu. Pria itu terlihat paling menarik dari kawanannya. Ia juga menjadi lirikan beberapa gadis lainnya.

"Hei Nayoung, kamu lihat enggak cewek yang barusan curi pandang ke kita? Cantik juga, ya." Yoojung mengibaskan rambutnya yang mulai tertutupi salju, saat tiba tiba ia menyadari kehadiran Somi antara obrolannya dengan Nayoung.

 _'Ya tuhaaannnn, mereka ngomongin aku tanpa bisik bisikan,'_ gerutu Somi. Tiba tiba saja topik obrolan mereka kini membahas Somi sebagai contoh konkretnya. Suara mereka nyaris terdengar jelas ditelinga Somi. Somi bertahan diam karena penasaran apa yang selanjutnya mereka bicarakan tentangnya.

"Cewek itu cantik tapi, kok, kayak ada yang dipikirkan gitu ya?"

"Sudahlah diam kerjakan tugas mu. Jika tidak kau bisa dibunuh oleh dekan Ahn" Nayoung berucap lembut meskipun terlihat tegas nadanya.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa? Aku Choi Yoojung, panggil saja Yoojung." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal berbahan wol.

"Somi." Sedikit ketus Somi menyebutkan namanya dengan singkat sambil membalas uluran tangan Yoojung. Dalam hati Wika bersyukur akhirnya bertemu seorang teman di Seoul karena saat dia tinggal bersama ibunya di Busan, Somi hampir tak memiliki teman, tetapi ia pun masih waspada terhadap dua namja di depannya ini.

"Malam ini bus ke xxx Off, mungkin kita habisin malam di Noraebang aja, mau gak somi?"

Nayoung melirik Somi sejenak menunggu jawaban gadis manis berkulit putih ini. Nayoung mulai menyadari jangan-jangan Somi sendirian di kota ini. Karena sejak tadi Nayoung dan Yoojung tak melihat teman Somi sama sekali.

"Gimana? Ikut aja, ya? Daripada kamu habisin malam tahun baru sendirian gak jelas, mending ikut kita aja. Yoojung gak suka gigit orang kok!" Canda Nayoung sambil merangkul bahu Yoojung. "Betul gak bro!" Nayoung memastikan tanpa menoleh ke Yoojung

"Exactly yes, cyinnn!" Jawab Yoojung cepat dan membiarkan Nayoung menyandangkan tangan di bahunya.

Somi memperhatikan sorot mata dua namja di depannya. ' _Sepertinya mereka teman yang baik'_ batin Somi.

"Baiklah aku ikut kalian!" Jawab Somi sambil membenarkan syalnya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung bersama sahabat barunya ini.

Nayoung dan Yoojung menatap Somi bersamaan, lalu saling berpandangan. "Ayooo, tunggu apalagi?!" Ucap mereka serentak

"Noraebang'e kkayo?" Ucap Yoojung sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Nayoung

"Kajjaaaaa..." Jawab Nayoung sambil membalas uluran tangan Yoojung

Somi sukses dibuat tertawa oleh aksi dua namja yang sedang memperagakan sosok sepasang kekasih sesama jenis. Apalagi Yoojung yang sengaja membuat suaranya sedikit sengau di hidung, persis seperti pasangan sejenis saat menggoda hidung belang.

Malam kini terasa panjang bagi Somi, sejak ia bertemu dengan dua namja humoris di sampingnya. Langit Seoul terlihat terang dan hidup walaupun waktu telah beranjak dini hari. _"Selamat tahun baru eomma, Mianhae Somi memilih di sini. Somi ingin bertemu appa"_ Batin Somi diantara langkah kakinya sambil menunduk yang mengikuti Yoojung dan Nayoung yang sedari tadi saling bercanda dan tertawa lepas.

Hingga Akhirnya...

Bruakkkk... Somi terjatuh karena menabrak namja tua yang terlihat seumuran dengan eommanya "Mianhae ahjussi aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Somi yang berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan orang tersebut.

"Nan gwaenchanhayo?" Suara bass tersebut terngiang di otak Somi dan saat berdiri Somi terkejut melihat pria itu mirip dengan wajahnya

"Somi kau tak apa kah?" Teriak Yoojung dan Nayoung lalu menghampiri Somi

"Mian, Apa kau Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Somi To The Point

"Ne. Waeyo?"

Deg...

1...

2...

3...

"Mworagu?!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga buat Chap 1 nya hehehe^^

RnR juseyooo^^

Terima kasih jika sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff imagine ku ini ^^"

Sampai Jumpa di Chap selanjutnya byee^^


End file.
